


First Meeting

by Salamandair



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired Work, Lame summary is lame, pokelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandair/pseuds/Salamandair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is convinced that no one will become flatmates with him, especially with the Arcanine that is a bit protective of him.  </p>
<p>Just a little one-shot, inspired by aiwa-sensei's artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Aiwa-sensi's amazing Pokelock art I saw on tumblr. Please check it out here!   
> http://aiwa-sensei.tumblr.com/tagged/pokelock
> 
> I remember saying that I wouldn't write until after Inventory at work. Well, so much for that. I hope it's to her liking. I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy, guys.

London really hadn't changed. The weather was warm, despite the dreary looks, and even in the middle of the working day, the park that John and his Arcanine were walking through was still active with families and people on their lunch. Most of them stared at John and the menacing looking Pokémon, moving away from them, and John wanted nothing more than to snap at them, tell them that he was quite gentle and to piss off, thank you kindly. Instead, he bit back the comments, gave the pokemon a smile and continued walking with the cane clicking at his side.

"John Watson?" A voice cut through John's thoughts as he walked down the path. The limping doctor, confused, turned and saw a familiar face -much rounder than he remembered it- standing up from the bench he'd just passed a moment ago. Just as the man started towards John, the Arcanine stepped forward from John's side and let out a warning growl, bearing sharp teeth at the man.

John didn't know whether the sigh he breathed back was of annoyance or of relief as Mike jumped and took two steps back. "John, it's me. Mike Stamford, remember?" Mike said hurriedly, looking towards John desperately. John reached the hand not gripping his cane out and rested it on top of the large Pokémon's head.

"It's okay, Ham. Relax." He said to Ham, who only seemed to look at John reluctantly before taking a step back to John's side. The large eyes didn't leave Mike's form and Mike returned the gesture as he hesitantly took a step forward. He only walked closer when Ham didn't lash out again. "Sorry about that, Mike. It's good to see you." John lied and reached out to shake Mike's hand.

"Y-Yeah, Pleasure to see you." He stuttered, finally tearing his eyes from Ham back to John and shook his hand. "S-So, I heard you were off abroad getting shot at." Mike said, trying to return to the cheery tone that he had originally. "What happened?"

John gripped his cane just a fraction harder at that. "I got shot." He said and silence came over the two acquaintances. It was awkward and John wished nothing more than to just be able to leave. However, that was wishful thinking as Mike cleared his throat.

"So, what are you doing in London? Just getting yourself situated?" He asked, eyes flickering to Ham as if he would attack Mike for saying the wrong thing. John noticed and let out a barely audible sigh, but said nothing.

"Yeah, tryin'. I can't really afford London on an army pension, though. Staying in some crap flat for the moment." He explained, shrugging with one shoulder. It wasn't the ideal situation, but it was a start, he supposed. Mike nodded and gave him a smile.

"Ah, but you can't stay away." He said, then thought for a second. "What about Harry? Surely she'd help you out. Or, Have you thought about getting a flatmate?" He suggested before taking a sip of his coffee. John gave a half huff, half chuckle at the sound of that. Harry? Help him? 

"Yeah, right, Harry's really going to help." He said sarcastically and then shook his head at the sound of a flatmate. "Flatmate'd be kind of difficult. I mean, I'm not the ideal person and especially with Ham..." He trailed off, glancing at the Arcanine who was sitting next to John and watching the two with a rather protective look. The smirk that Mike gave him was one that was not meant to be hid and it only piqued John's curiosity.

"You're the second person to say that to me today." He said and went over to a trash can that was near the bench, throwing the rest of his coffee away. John raised an eyebrow and looked towards Ham, as if asking for an opinion from his companion.

"Really? Who's the first?" He asked, looking back at Mike. Mike only seemed to bite back a grin, gave him a smile instead and nodded his head towards the entrance of the park.

"Follow me. I'll show you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John had brought out the Poké ball when they were outside of St. Bart's, Ham only met it with a growl and a rough shake of his head, drawing many a scared look from passersby. He knew this would happen since he decided to let Ham stay out for as long as he -and John- needed, as healing for both of them. The Pokémon didn't exactly seem eager to go back in either, so it worked out well.

In the end, John had bribed him with treats in exchange for going in for 'only a short while, Ham, I promise.' With the ball attached to his belt now, John had followed Mike into the halls of St. Bart's and eventually ended up in one of the labs, full of different chemicals and equipment with a rather large table in the middle. Sitting towards the edge of the table, right in front of a microscope was a tall, thin man with black curls and a rather piercing gaze when he looked up at John when the door opened. The Absol sitting by the man's side matched the gaze of its presumable owner, which it still held long after the man had looked back down at his work.

As John stood by the other end of the table and observed the Absol with a rather hesitant look, The man finally spoke up. "Mike, may I borrow your phone? I have no service." He said, still looking through the microscope. Mike seemed to pat his pockets as he walked over to a seat on the other side of the table and shook his head.

"Sorry, mate. Mine's in my jacket downstairs." He said casually. John cleared his throat and reached into his pocket, feeling around for his own.

"Here, you can use mine." He offered, looking over at the man. The stranger looked up from the microscope and seemed just a bit surprised at the gesture, but said nothing to John as he walked over to the other and took it from his outstretched hand with a nod.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked suddenly as his fingers flew across the keys. John had been focusing on Ham's Poké ball, which had started shaking at his side, and was stroking it in reassurance, when the question was asked. He looked up in surprise and confused.

"Um, Sorry, what?" He asked after a moment of searching for an explanation. In response, the man turned his head to look at John, an annoyed look on his face.

"You heard me. Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked, holding John's phone out back to him. John took it slowly, still watching him.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know that?" He questioned. The stranger continued to ignore him and his question, instead turning back to the table and going over to where the Absol was sitting, ever patient and still watching John. 

"Flatmates should know the worst about each other, correct?" He asked, but didn't pause for John to answer, continuing instead. "I play the violin at night. Sometimes, I do not talk for days on end and my Absol can get a bit too curious sometimes." He explained and reached down towards his Absol after he'd set his phone back in his pocket, stroking the top of her head. "Will that be a problem?" He asked, looking back up at John.

The doctor shook his head as he looked over at Mike for an explanation. All he received was a shrug of the shoulders and he turned back to Sherlock. "N-No, but how did you-"

"-know that you were looking for a flatmate?" The other finished as he made his way to the coat rack not to far from him and slipped on his coat. "Why else would Mike bring an ex-army doctor here? Not for a social visit, but to look for a flatmate, just as I told him I was this morning." He explained. If he noticed John's stunned gaze, he ignored it as he took out a Poké ball and put the Absol back inside it before slipping the ball into his coat pocket, not on his belt, as John had.

John tried to get his mouth to catch up with his mind and managed to do so just as the man was heading for the door. "So, that's it?" He asked, leaning against his cane. The other paused at that and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "We just met, hardly know anything about each other and we're going to be flatmates? I-I don't even know where we're going to be staying or even your name." He managed to explain in a rather annoyed tone.

There was a moment of silence in the room in which John and the man seemed to stare each other down before the other took a step over to him. John rested a hand on the Poké ball, which was shaking again. "I know that you're an invalided army doctor fresh from Afghanistan, as I said before. I also know that you have a brother who you refuse to go to for help because of him leaving his wife and his drinking problem and that you have a rather protective Pokémon whose been with you since childhood and you are afraid that he will scare off any potential flatmate you meet. That won't be a problem for me." He concluded and stepped back from John, giving the other a smug smirk as John looked at him in stunned silence.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street. We'll meet there tomorrow around 3 PM. Afternoon." He said and opened the door, giving the other a wink and a larger smirk before disappearing out the door. John watched him leave, then turned to look at Mike, who only seemed amused at the exchange.

"Yeah, he's always like that." He answered and John let out a sigh, looking down at the Poké ball that had finally ceased shaking. 

"Looks like we found a flatmate, Ham." John said quietly to the Poké ball, giving it a light stroke with his finger. All he got was another shake in response.


End file.
